


Keep My Lips Shut (I'll Do What You Tell Me To)

by stereoslash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereoslash/pseuds/stereoslash
Summary: In which Kris is hot, Luhan is a tease, and they're half brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A remix of one of my other works. Title taken from Worship by Years & Years.

It started out as a little thing.

Luhan would argue that it wasn't very little, per se, at least it didn't  _appear_ to be — but the sight of his brother with a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his hair and down his chest, should not have worked him up that much. Still, he reasoned, he was half-asleep with a bad case of morning wood. And Kris was fit, like  _really_ fit, not to mention easy on the eyes (of course he was, they were brothers after all), so you couldn't really blame him for staring at the other a little longer than he should have. And if he wasn't able to push that image out of his mind for the rest of the day, even as the star quarterback took him in the locker room, well — you couldn't really blame him either.

He forgot about it soon enough, and by the time the next week rolled around he was caught up in his usual frivolities once more (or perhaps he was just doing a wonderful job of shoving the incident to the very back of his mind). Things were normal again — at least they  _were_ until he found himself fixated on Kris's fingers as he struck a few random chords on his guitar, mind spinning with how _beautiful_ they looked, how  _skillful_ they seemed. And if he thought about what those fingers could do to him as the substitute teacher worked him open against the desk, well — no one had to know.

What followed threw any and all possibilities of denying his attraction to his brother straight out of a metaphorical window. Their parents had gone out of town for the weekend, all owing to some reason Luhan didn't care enough to commit to memory, leaving him and his brother to their own devices. Unfortunately (or fortunately, if viewed from a different perspective), this meant having to toss and turn as his brother's bed frame creaked and groaned, whines and moans permeating their shared wall.

And, well. If the noises he was hearing were anything to go by, then his brother must  _really_ know what he was doing. If Luhan had managed to push away all thoughts of telling Kris to have his way with him, they all came crashing back now — prompting him to suck two fingers into his mouth, trailing down to his hole as his other hand rolled and pinched one of his nipples. And then he was reaching into the drawer of his bedside table for the ( _severely_ depleted) bottle of lube and the dildo he'd bought just two weeks prior.

As he worked the toy into him, eyes slipping shut and envisioning Kris's length filling him up instead of some second-rate purple substitute, he wondered what his brother was doing in the next room — was he looking into the other boy's eyes as he thrust hard and deep? Was he sitting with his back to the headboard as that stranger worked himself over Kris's dick? Was Kris ramming into him from behind, hands digging bruises into the other's hips?

And  _fuck_  — if that didn't do things to Luhan. He turned over then, pushing back furiously against the toy as garbled versions of Kris's name left his lips. His breath comes up in gasps, straining his ears for his brother's groans — and he comes with a cry, ribbons of white tainting his sheets and sending shivers up and down his frame. He hears Kris follow soon after, falling back onto his bed as he pulled the dildo out of his hole. Then he's licking the seed off of his sheets, thinking for some reason that it's what his brother would have made him do — and really, who was he to protest?

 

* * *

 

Of _course_ Kris noticed.

Granted, Luhan wasn’t very subtle about it, but Kris didn’t really think that it had anything to do with him. Sure, Luhan was being a little louder than usual, even going as far as leaving his bedroom door slightly ajar when he was engaging in his — _activities_ , so to speak, and he’d passed by Luhan’s room enough times only to find his brother knuckle deep. Kris never once suspected that any of that could possibly be linked to him, though, and resolved to act as if he hadn’t seen _any_ of it — pointedly ignoring how the noises Luhan made pulled and tugged at the pit of his stomach.

He forgot about the said incidents soon enough — but oh, that was a bald-faced lie. Kris couldn’t forget them even if he tried, and boy did he try. His efforts were all in vain, though, and he found himself getting off to the thought of his own _brother_ whenever he was in the bathroom — his mind clouding with thoughts of Luhan pressed up against the cold tile wall, Kris ramming into him from behind. And if Luhan happened to step inside the shower after he did, looking severely underdressed, well — no one had to know if Kris rubbed another one off against his sheets. And as much as Kris _wanted_ to hate Luhan, he couldn’t bring himself to do it — because it wasn’t as if his brother was trying to get under his skin on purpose, right?

 _Wrong_. Very, very wrong. Kris concluded as much the moment he was greeted by his _own_ brother, in his _own_ bedroom, writhing against his _own_ sheets. Looking back, he supposed he should’ve told Luhan to get the hell out, but doing so had seemed rude at the time — and it wasn’t like he could’ve _done_ anything, anyway, far too transfixed on the way Luhan’s fingers slipped in and out of his hole to move. Kris _was_ a hormonal teenage boy, after all, so if the sight before him caused his length to chub up — he’d argue that it was due to physiology despite knowing that it was much more than that. And so he stood there, resisting the urge to palm himself through his shorts — or worse, replace his brother’s fingers with his own length — as he waited (not at all patiently) for Luhan to finish up.

Having faced away from the door the entire time, Luhan proceeded to apologise once his eyes fell on Kris, claiming that he’d entered the wrong room in his haste — an outright lie, as they both knew, and the ghost of a smirk that spread across Luhan’s lips after Kris waved him off proved as much. Somehow that wasn’t enough to get Kris to crack, though, which was nothing short of a miracle considering the fact that his control was wearing dangerously thin. And if Luhan’s is the name that leaves his lips as he comes in his own hand, well — that shouldn’t be a surprise.

It’s Friday when the scales finally tip. Kris is on the couch, gaze fixated on some dumb spy movie playing across the television screen, when Luhan saunters into the living room — all but inviting himself to sit in the space between Kris’s legs, back pressed against his brother’s chest and head settling comfortably against his shoulder.

“Luhan,” Kris sounds bored, just a tad bit annoyed, but it’s all he could do to keep himself in check.

“What? I do this with my friends all the time.” his brother retorts casually — a little _too_ casually, Kris notes.

“Right, and they proceed to fuck you into the mattress. Don’t think I can’t hear you.”

“Maybe I want you to fuck me into the mattress too.”

Kris can’t even think of a response to that, not when Luhan’s nipping at his jaw, pressing searing kisses into the skin, causing a low growl to slip past his lips. His answer lies in the way he hooks his ankles around his brother’s, forcing Luhan’s legs apart as one hand drifts to the other’s groin, palming the other through the material of his shorts — and he could almost _swear_ Luhan let out a sigh at the contact, eyes fluttering shut as he ruts up into Kris’s hand.

“More,” is all Luhan says, and it’s a breathy whisper, guiding Kris’s free hand under his shirt — ghosting over his chest.

Kris takes the hint, rolling one of the nubs in between his fingers even as his other hand seizes its ministrations, giving his brother no time to whine at the loss of contact before pushing three of his digits into Luhan’s mouth. That same hand’s trailing back down soon enough, slipping inside Luhan’s waistband and deliberately forgoing his brother’s erection in favor of ghosting over the other’s hole.

It’s only after Luhan whines and rocks back against Kris — making him acutely aware of how constricting his own jeans had become — did he push one finger past the ring of muscle, Luhan’s hands coming up to tug at his hair.

“You okay?” he’s fairly certain that Luhan was more than okay, but he has to make sure.

“I am, just — more. I can take it.”

And it’s true, Kris knows it is, recalling how Luhan had shoved three fingers inside of him as he squirmed on Kris’s bed — so he places another finger inside his brother, small, curling motions stroking his warmth. Kris continues prodding, thrusting his digits in and out, searching, until he hears Luhan hit that _pitch_ — and he’s smirking, pushing against that one spot as furiously as his brother rocks against his hand. Luhan’s bottom lip is bitten raw, but his lips are parted now, whines and interspersing breaths as Kris tells him to keep his noises down — Luhan gasps Kris’ name as he comes, his hands giving his brother’s locks one last tug before his body goes lax, peppering the taller boy’s neck with open-mouthed kisses as he comes down from his high.

“Satisfied?”

“Hmm. For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on asianfanfics [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1190686/keep-my-lips-shut-i-ll-do-what-you-tell-me-to-exo-luhan-kris-krishan). You can read the original [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/384196).


End file.
